I Speak The Truth! Sorta
by iLoveCailey229
Summary: When Austin comes back from tour hoping to get Ally back he comes back to a little surprise. Will Austin & Ally break up for good or will Ally find away to make things right? Sequel to Austin's Real Goodbye Multi Chap 4 maybe 5


I Speak The Truth! Sorta...

**Sequel to Austin's Real Goodbye**

Chapter 1: Austin Finds Out!

Austin Moon was more excited for today than any other day of his life. It was the last show of his tour. At around noon tomorrow he would be able to see his Ally Dawson again. He would be able to hug & kiss her, tell her he loved her, and be mad and Trish & Dez for ruining their moment by saying, "Hey we want to hug her too!," he couldn't wait as soon as his performance in Orlando Jimmy, Trish, & Dez were all going back on the bus for the last time and driving back home to Miami to Ally.

"What's up Orlando are you ready to rock!?"

Crowd Cheers

"This is a new song I wrote called Crazy 4 U **(1) **I hope you guys like it."

Verse 1

I played it safe  
I kept my foot up on the brake  
I never really took a chance in life  
And didn't live for today.

Oh girl, and then I met you  
Opened my eyes to something new.  
You know you set me free like no one else  
And got me actin' a fool.

Don't you know changed my life,  
Girl cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right, yeah

Chorus

You got my heart beat pumpin'  
And its going insane  
You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U  
You got me base jump livin'  
And I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U  
Verse 2

Midnight dipping in the pool,  
Or sneaking out up on the roof  
You're unpredictable and girl that's what  
That's what I love about you

Don't you know you changed my life,  
Girl, cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right, yeah

Repeat Chorus

Verse 3

No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you (without a parachute)  
And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (whoa)

Don't you know you changed my life  
Girl cause now I'm living  
And it feels so right, yeah...

Repeat Chorus

After that he sang Can You Feel It?, Heart Beat, Illusion, Steal Your Heart, Timeless, Livin in The Moment, and ended with I Got That Rock N' Roll. **(2)**

"Well that's it for my first national tour. You can by my second album Can You Feel It?! Next month and my partner Ally Dawson's first album Stand Out! on Halloween! Goodnight Everybody! I love you all! Good Night!"

Noon The Next Day

Austin ran into the Sonic Boom to see Ally while Ally was getting ready to preform. When Ally saw Austin she felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. Then she saw Noah King **(3) **her "Boy Friend" and felt her blood starting to boil.

"Hi Miami these are a couple new songs called I Won't Apologize & Falling Down

Verse 1

You had me to get her.  
And here, I thought it was me.  
I was changin', arrangin' my life to fit your lies.  
It's all said and all done.  
I gave it all for the long run.  
Can she say the same thing?  
I guess this is good bye and good luck.  
(I can't be what you want me to be.)

Chorus

I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am.

No, no.

Verse 2

Remember the time when you said you were out with your best friend.  
But it wasn't the best friend that you know I thought you meant and  
I used to accept it, I didn't know I could be free.  
But I am, and I won't go back 'cause you so don't deserve me.  
(I don't even want to be her.)

Verse 3

I thank you for this hopeless war  
Cause through the pain now I'm stronger now than before.  
Now I'm more.  
I don't need you anymore.  
I'm sorry.  
(**Listen** close I won't say this again.)

I'm sorry for changing

I'm sorry it isn't like it was

Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am.

Repeat Chorus

Verse 1

Oh-oh oh ooh-ooh-ooh

You walk and talk like you're some new sensation  
You move in circles you don't need an invitation  
You spent your money you can't get no satisfaction  
You play it right so you can get the right reaction

Hook

It won't be long my darling,  
Pick up the phone, nobody's on it.  
Where are your friends now, baby?  
All of the ones supposed to be there for...

_Chorus_

You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round.  
You, you're falling down, now it's not all about.  
You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around.  
You're falling down, falling down

(Falling down, you're falling down, falling down)

Verse 2

Without a place when you're lookin' in the mirror  
The truth is blurry but the lies are gettin' clearer  
You're eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic  
You give me roses but they're all just made of plastic

Repeat Hook & Chorus

Verse 3

Smile for the camera everybody's looking at ya  
Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you.  
Smile for the camera (camera, camera)  
Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch you?

You (you)

Repeat Chorus

Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you,  
Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you

Once she got done she gave Austin, Dez, & Trish a smile and a Noah a glare then turned to the crowd.

"You probably all know that there are some rumors spread around about a couple of songs of mine and have some questions that you want to ask me so if you want some of your questions answered come to the food court tomorrow at 2:30 at my first press conference. Have a great rest of the day."

She blow the crowd a kiss and ran down to her friends whom she hasn't seen in 94 days.

"Ally!" They all yelled and pulled her into a group hug.

"Oh My God! I thought you guys weren't coming home till tomorrow."

She gave Trish and Dez a hug but before she could hug Austin a very upset Ronnie came up to her.

"Ally. Conference Now!"

"OMG He seems mad," Dez said.

"What did you do?" Austin asked concerned.

"_I_ didn't do anything," she said as she ran over to her boss ready to give him a piece of her mind if she needed to.

"Ally why is there a press conference tomorrow and why didn't I know about it," Ronnie asked her once they were in a spot alone.

"I'm going to tell everyone the truth something I should have done two months ago."

"Do you know how much that will effect your career?"

"Do you know how much it will effect my relationship with my parents, friends, fans, and Austin if I lie to them very much longer?"

"Why do you care what they think?"

"Because I love them Ronnie. I'm sick and tired of pretending to be in love with the one person I hate and lie to the people I love. Remember what you asked me when I first got signed?"

"Um, No."

"You asked me who is the one I would never want to work with and I specificity said Noah King and then all of a sudden he is my "boyfriend" who I apparently fell in love with first sight."

"What else was I suppose to do Ally?"

"You should have trust that I could finish those songs by myself. People think that I wrote Falling Down & I Won't Apologize about Austin & Year Without Rain, I'd Lie, & I Promise You **(4)** about Noah. When you & I both know it's the other way. It's about time the rest of the world know that too."

"Then what are you going to do when the world classifieds you as a lair."

"This lie is ruining Austin's reputation. I'd neither let my career suffer then to have everything that he's worked hard for over the past three years go down the drain because of me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with him and I know he's in love with me."

"Well this is going to bring a bad reputation to Me & My Record company so you need to make a choose it's Austin or me."

"What."

"Austin or me? You have 24 hours to decide."

With Austin, Trish, & Dez

"I wonder what Ronnie was so mad about." Austin said.

"No Idea," Dez said

Then suddenly none other then Noah King walked up to them.

"Hey have any of you seen Ally?"

"She's with Ronnie," Trish said thinking he was just an extra.

"Who are you?" Austin asked.

"I'm Noah King. Second biggest Pop/Rock Star in the world and Ally Dawson's Boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND!" Trish & Dez yelled while Austin fainted.

**Uh Oh Austin found out about Noah. What will Ally do? R&R Please & Pretty Pretty Please with a cherry on top cheek out my other A&A stories 2 more reviews for Confusion & Confessions for an update and 5 more for Sad-Pop Stars & Single Moms.**

**1. I Don't Own Crazy For You By R5**

**2. I Don't Own Any of Ross Lynch's Songs**

**4. I Don't Own any of The Selena Gomez songs or I'd Lie By Taylor Swift**

**3. I Do Own Noah King**

** Anyway see you next time.**

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P**


End file.
